


Some Things I Wanted To Tell You

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Hell Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, Sick Dean Winchester, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: In which Dean is dying and you make a choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 2.1 (In My Time of Dying), but with Y/N instead of John Winchester. Also, this is my first imagine on this account! I will continue to improve, I swear.

You wait outside the hospital room and Sam walks out. You rush to him. “Is he—”

Sam isn’t looking at you. “No. They—they don’t think he’ll make it.”

Your insides twist and you sprint inside.

Tubes. He’s filled with tubes and things pumping in and out of him. There’s lots of beeping over and over, and it makes your skin crawl.

“Dean? Can you hear me?”

Beeping.

“Okay. So I guess not.” You swallow. “I just wanted to say…I care about you, okay? I—just…stop. Okay? Stop being sick. Stop being asleep.”

_Beep, beep, beep._

“I love you. Is that what you want to hear? I love you, and I need you to wake up. I can’t do this alone. Sam can’t do this alone. I need you. Don’t you understand? Please. _Wake up._ Wake up for me, okay?”

_Beep, beep, beep._

“Dean. Just—” Tears slip down your cheeks. “ _Don’t be dead._ Okay? Please—”

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

“You son of a bitch, you promised.” You punch the bed. “You promised me.”

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

“Someone, please! _Sam! Sam, he’s crashing—_ ”

Sam runs into the room. “Dean? Dean, goddamnit, stop!”

“Sir, ma’am,” the nurses begin, “We’re going to need you to leave.”

“He’s my brother!” Sam screams, and you want to chant something, _something,_ but what are you supposed to say? _He’s my closest friend, he’s my confidant, he’s my heartbreaker, he’s my mender, he’s my second half, he’s my hopeless crush, he’s my whatever I needed him to be, he’s my everything._

Sam collapses into tears. You can’t function—you just stare ahead watching him.

And you start walking.

~*~

Dean watches her leave, her pace slow and dragging.

“Oh, Y/N.” His voice is filled with grief.

He trails her, but—

“Dean.” He turns around. Tessa.

“Pretty girl. Nice disguise,” he muses.

“We need to talk.”

~*~

You’re shaking.

_One year._

You turn and you see him.

Dean grips you and your eyes go wide. “What did you do,” he says. “ _Y/N, what did you do._ ”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, and his eyes soften and he disappears.

You wait a couple seconds and your phone goes off. You put it to your ear. “Sam—”

“ _Where are you!_ He’s awake—”

“I know.”

“What do you mean you—”

You cut off the call and slide your phone into your pocket.

~*~

You’re scared to enter, but Sam’s so happy that you do.

All the tubes besides the IV are gone.

 _A miracle,_ you hear the doctors and nurses say.

Dean stares at you from the time you enter the room. You sit down next to him.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry,” you tell him.

“How much time did you get? Ten years?”

You close your eyes.

“Five?”

You fail at tuning him out. “One.”

“A year. Okay.” He smiles and there’s no humor in it, and his eyes are dark and blank. “Okay.”

“Dean—”

“You promised.” He stares straight into your eyes. “Y/N, you promised me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. Just stop, okay?”

You nod and lay your head against his chest. He runs a hand down your arm and you stay there, with him.

And you’re sorry.


End file.
